An athletic cleat is intended to engage the athletic surface so as to resist excessive slipping of the athletic shoe. Thus, the cleat must be constructed of a material stiff enough to withstand the substantial forces attendant upon such non-slipping engagement. However, such cleat materials are also relatively rigid. As a result, the impact of the cleat striking the athletic surface is transmitted without significant diminution to the athletic shoe and the foot encased therein. Over a prolonged period, a wearer becomes uncomfortable and fatigued. This problem is particularly significant on hard surfaces which the cleat does penetrate. Unfortunately, softer cleat materials which better absorb and dissipate the striking impact are not stiff enough to properly engage the athletic surface without slipping. No single cleat material offers an ideal combination of strength and shock-absorption.